Your Song
by sydneysages
Summary: Richard and Hannah are in love. They are happy... songfic - my last one in my own challenge to write a songfic for every main character of MV! Please R&R! HANNAH, LIKE SAM, IS NOT ON THE CHARACTER LIST!


**Richard & Hannah (the loveable lovebirds... Even RC wrote them in!) get to share a song here :) **

**I don't own either the characters or the song. **

**Your Song - Elton John/covered by Ellie Goulding.**

**

* * *

**

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money, but boy if I did. I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

**Hannah's POV:**

I love him. It's as simple as that. There isn't any need for embellishments or flamboyancy - I love Richard Morrell. And there's nothing anyone can do about it. He's the love of my life, the one stable thing (besides Granma) who isn't changing or going anywhere. He's the one for me.

He knows this. He knows how much he means to me and I can only hope he feels the same back. I sense he has some feelings for me, but the depth of them is a mystery to me. How stupid am I, to lay everything out on a silver platter for him to pick and choose? He has every single playing card, leaving me at his mercy to decide how he feels. If he decides he doesn't feel the same, nobody can understand the depth that heartbreak would be. Let me compare us (even though I have no right) to Romeo and Juliet. My love for him is like the love Juliet has for Romeo - binding, irreplaceable. I'm not saying that if he didn't choose me I would be driven to suicide - as that would be just stupid - but that my heart would be forever split into two. I would never be able to fully feel the breeze again or be able to eat pizza without thinking of him.

Yet we are together. So stop thinking about the bad things, girl, and 'what if' scenarios. You simply need to wait and see what Richard will say. After all, he loves you... Right?

_So excuse me for forgetting but these things I do. I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

**Richard's POV:**

I love Hannah with every ounce of my being. She is the reason I wake up in the morning, the one person I rely on, the one that means everything to me. She is my one and only... The only one I could ever love.

And now she's told me how she feels. The depth of her emotions is astounding - she feels almost as much for me as I feel for her, something I never imagined would happen. I always thought that she imagined this relationship to be short term, to have no longevity about it - to simply peter out on it's own accord so that she didn't have to break up with me. Yet she feels the same way as me. She wants to wake up next to me in the morning, every morning. She wants to come home from work with me and live with me. She wants me.

She's the prettiest girl in the world: there's no mistaking how fetching she is. Her brown hair looks amazing tied back but when she has it loose, it brings her whole face to life - even more so. She looks like she could be a film star, with the looks she possesses but yet her personality is amazing: bubbly, charming, fresh, excitable, loveable, brilliant! But the thing that draws me about her face is her brown eyes: they're amazing. They are soft and gooey looking with such a warmth about them, they emulate such a feeling of happiness and you can see right into Hannah's soul when you look deep enough.

She deserves her song. She deserves someone to write an entire ballad dedicated solely to her. So Hannah, this is your song.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now that you're in the world._

They're in love. It's as sweet and as simple as that. Hannah loves Richard. Richard loves Hannah. Does it need to be more complex than that? Does every word that's been written down in their story need to be psycho-analysed as they look for something which will protect their hearts? No, it doesn't! They're not Amelie, they're human! They make mistakes but not the way she did. They'd never hide their love away for fear of losing it because that's silly - nothing risked is nothing gained!

For both of them, life is wonderful now that they're together. They love one another and, for them, love is enough.

Words cannot describe their feelings for one another. Neither can I. After all, it's their song...

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**This was the last (shock) songfic per character so if you have any ideas for more oneshots, give us a review & tell me :)**

**hit the button as you pass... It's worth it.**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
